


Blind Betrayal

by gabrielreyesplsloveme



Series: Whumptober2020 [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Bruises, Canon-Typical Violence, Forced to beg, Gen, Injury, Let's Hang Out Sometime, Light Torture, Minor Character Death, Panic Attacks, Shoot the Hostage, Violence, Waking up Restrained, a terrible horrible no good very bad day, but i also love all my ocs so ofc imma be sad when i hurt them, day 1 and 16, on deacon's part and almost danai's, shackled, this made me sad ngl, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielreyesplsloveme/pseuds/gabrielreyesplsloveme
Summary: The Commonwealth had been enjoying the strained peace between the two most powerful people in it. The general of the Minutemen and second in command at the Railroad, Danai, and the new leader of the Brotherhood and operative of the Institute, James. The territory lines are respected, the soldiers don't kill each other, and the two big players meet regularly on Jame's home turf as a sign of trust and peace. It had been going so fine for so long, she really thought that they would be okay for the long run. But as all good things do, it has to come to an end. Danai just wishes that it didn't happen like this.
Relationships: Deacon & Female Sole Survivor, oc!Danai & oc!James, one sided Danai/James
Series: Whumptober2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948456
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Blind Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Ah my first whumptober post of the month. This is set in a fallout 4 universe where there are TWO overpowered protagonists, Sole Survivor Danai, and the guy who grew up hardened by the wastes. Obviously, by the factions they got to ally, they are at odds with each other. She just wants to help, and he just wants to have fun with all this power. She despises everything about him, and he's weirdly obsessed with her. Think Hannibal but without the mutual feelings. Anyways, enjoy reading!! <3

The first thing Danai feels is the sticky feeling of warm blood trickling down her face as she comes back from the peaceful silence of unconsciousness. She hissed at what obviously was a head wound but was otherwise apathetic. She shakes her head to see how it would make her head feel. _"No sharp pain or dizziness. So no major blood loss or concussion."_

This wasn't an uncommon situation to be in anyways considering she likes to take the fight close and personal and when she goes to get up. She realizes that it wasn't a possibility thanks to metal shackles that kept her restrained to what felt like a wooden beam. Now _that_ was not a common occurrence.

There's a groan to her left from who she assumes is Deacon as he was the last one with her before the ambush. They were traveling back from a mission to help a synth when all of a sudden, dozens of gen 2's were surrounding them. There was no chance in fighting so they just put their weapons down. One of the bots knocked them out and now she was here. Wherever here was.

The person beside her confirms her guess when she hears Deacon's voice let out an "Oh-!" Followed by a sharp inhale and a whispered "fuck." He was definitely seeing something that she both wished she could and couldn't. She had never heard him be so quiet - even in a dangerous situation. That made it all the more serious and she knew she had to prepare herself, so she steels her nerves and strains her ears to try and get a better sense of her surroundings.

She didn't have to wait long as the man across the room who was fiddling with his favourite knife and watching her like a hawk notices her waking up.

James smiles and his steel eyes light up in mirth when he sees his rival, Danai, start to stir. He can't help but feel uncharacteristically giddy at the situation. Her and her...friend tied up and restrained, him holding all the cards, and of course, none of the backtalk or fire to be found. Not yet anyway. She wouldn't be fun without it.

He picked this place specially for her. A location that no one knew about except for his close advisors that has the outwards appearance of yet another run down destroyed house. But go into the cellar and it's a different story.

A plain basement fitted with nothing except a chair for his princess to rest on and anything anyone would need to extract information out of someone else. But that's not what he was after. Not today. He had something _very_ special planned for tonight's events.

Rubi, who was always seen with her boss, watches in a very _characteristically_ giddy way when she sees her companion's plan start to form behind his eyes. She looks back and forth between the two rivals, her pink pigtails bouncing as she practically vibrates in her seat in excitement.

The institute operative leaves his victim tied up on the floor and struts over to the two agents. He makes sure every step is loud and precise, ensuring that the woman he was approaching knew exactly where he was.

Said woman knew better than anyone just how quiet he could be when he wanted, so it was unnerving to notice how... perceivable the man was being considering his usual methods of letting his opponent be the last person to know his whereabouts. That meant that either he was being sloppy or he knew her helplessness and no longer saw her as a true danger. Danai could guess which one it was.

She flinches when she hears him come to a stop in front of her. She can't tell you how she knew, but something in her told her that he was smiling directly at her. He lifted her head with the tip of his knife and they both hardly breathe as they still; playing a game that only they knew the rules of.

They ignore Deacon's attempts at telling him to get away from her until he got a bit too annoying and Rubi spoke up from directly beside Deacon. "Get ya pet to shut up Da~nni. Guess what happens if ya don't?" She grabs his hair and yanks, her friend yelping at the pain.

Danai sighs, knowing who it is immediately. _"It seems that she tagged along as well. Great."_

Her bright attitude was dangerously deceptive and depending on her mood, she would kill faster than it took to say "Look behind you!" Danai couldn't risk him by ignoring her.

Keeping her gaze fixed on James as best she could with her sightless eyes, she growled at the girl "Touch him again and I will staple your pigtails to your ass _sweetheart._ " The girl giggles at the venom laced words, happy that she could get under the other's skin.

"And Deacon? Shut up." She added as an afterthought. He snapped his mouth shut and nodded out of habit. Satisfied, Rubi pulled away and went to stand next to her boss.

The man whose attention was still fixed on Danai flashed a smile and hummed, pleased that he had won that round, and let her head drop. He could hear giggling from behind him as his second was undoubtedly amused by the resident liar's stricken expression and Danai's annoyed face.

He knew she _despised_ losing and it bothers her even more when she loses their little "staring contest" that they always greet each other with. It's usually something to see who's the best composed for the day's meeting. A way of sizing the other up without even speaking a word. 

At least her companion was quiet for the moment. He wanted to focus completely on the woman in front of him - wanted to watch her _squirm_ as she figured out what was going to transpire soon.

After removing his knife from her chin, he straightened up and smoothed down any wrinkles that formed on his immaculate crimson button-down. He circled the pillar and quietly took in her disheveled appearance, from the blood that had started to dry on her face to her messy orange dreads, and finally her tore up signature leather jacket. He had never seen her so unkempt before, it made him positively delighted.

He stopped in front of her again and with a smirk she could practically hear, started talking. Gloating was probably closer but could you blame him? He doesn't get many chances to humiliate her with little repercussions.

She _hated_ his voice. The silky smooth timber that fooled far too many people and grated on her nerves at every opportunity. The cocky but even tone that he usually had was replaced with an unusual delight that he so rarely showed around her. That didn't spell out anything good.

"Danai _darling_." The word filled with as much venom as possible. "I _so_ missed you, you should really visit more often, it gets boring without you around."

An offended "Hey!" Comes from Rubi but all he does is wave her off. "Oh please princess you know how much our friend here entertains me. She's _special._ "

The aforementioned can't help but scoff at this and roll her eyes. "Cut the crap James. What do you want?"

He feigns hurt and places a hand on his chest dramatically, yet still smiles as creepily genuine as ever.

It sends shivers down Deacon's spine when he sees the odd juxtaposition paired with his dangerous glinting eyes. He wants to say something - a joke, anything - and he would if he couldn't clearly see the cards they were being dealt with.

"Oh, darling you wound me." Ignoring her question he went on. "Of course you're special, how could you not be? The only survivor of an empty vault and resident goody two shoes that _insists_ on trying to oppose me at every opportunity. You're the hero of the wastes sweetheart. Act. _Like._ _**It.**_ " As he continues on, his smile slowly fades and his voice loses the joyful emotion it had previously before hardening completely at his last word.

She promptly spits in his general direction, hitting his slacks. He frowns disappointingly down at her, giving her a look a parent would when their child misbehaves in a very silly way.

"Now. No need to be _childish._ " His sentence is accented with a swift kick to her stomach. She immediately feels bruises start to form as she doubles over as best she can and has a coughing fit. Deacon tries to struggle and say something when Rubi catches his eye and playfully points a finger gun at him and makes a shushing motion with her other hand. He gets the message.

James laughs a little. "We still haven't gotten to the main event after all. But don't worry, you'll find out soon."

He stares pointedly at the railroad agent for the first time, trying to convey silently to him exactly what his plan is. Deacon can guess what is about to happen to the still unconscious woman across the room from them. She was tied in a similar manner that they were but looked much more beat up. The railroad agent would be embarrassed to say that he may have whimpered in fear thinking about what these psychos could do to her.

Satisfied, James looks back toward his adversary and can't help but chuckle. Here she is, bound and bloody, entirely helpless with no way to save anyone, and she still glares at him with a ferocity that would terrify lesser men.

Good thing he's not a lesser man.

As it stands, her anger just fuels his desire to push her buttons more, so he decides it's time to get the show on the road.

He claps loudly and says, "Alright let's begin!" and starts to walk across the room. Danai cocks her head in confusion but bites her tongue to prevent from asking any questions.

"Rubi, hand me the water please."

"Aye-aye cap'n," she says with a salute and hands him a bottle of water that was placed beside the unconscious woman earlier.

The man wastes no time in splashing it in her face, wincing at the ungraceful way she woke up, sputtering and cursing.

"Wha-? Where the fuck am I?" She wastes no time in glaring at her captors.

Danai's eyes widen and she gasps sharply. That is Glory. They caught her separately and she is in the same situation that they are. Except... Something's off. Her eyes widen in horrible realization. Glory isn't near her like Deacon is. That sociopath would never let her die, would never even risk collateral damage from killing someone near her. Anyone close enough to touch was safe that's why she wasn't scared for Deek, but Glory was too _far_ and-

"Figured it out have we? Good." He sneers. "Well, there's no beating around the bush so to speak." He snaps his fingers at the girl beside him. "Punch this one in the face."

She obliges gladly, putting her entire weight into it, confident that the muscular woman could take it without passing out again. Her head snaps to the side with a distinct "thump" and both agents yell in protest.

"Let her go-!"

"Don't touch her-!"

"Ah-ah. None of that. Just sit back and enjoy the show darling."

Her face twists into a scowl. "If you think I'm going to be quiet because you tell me to, you are dumber than I thought."

He watches her carefully, letting the tension settle on her uncomfortably like a heated blanket on a summer night before speaking again.

"This time, shoot her ear off." The little maniac actually _giggles_ and does as she was told. The loud bang being drowned out by Glory's screaming.

Danai was getting frantic at this point. Adrenaline shot through her and she struggles to breathe through the panic. Deacon can only scream expletives as his anger rises.

"James don't - don't do this. You _know_ how close we are, don't do this."

Something unreadable flashes across his face and he makes his way across the room to crouch in front of her again. This time he tilts her face up with his hand, ungloved, some distant part of her mind notices.

"Oh?" He cocks his head, tone still infuriatingly even, and calmly says, "Then _beg._ "

She doesn't even have to think about it before words are streaming from her mouth, shaky from the extra effort it took not to break down crying. "Please don't James pl-please don't kill her I'm sorry I'll do anything you want just please pleaseplease _please_ don't. I couldn't bear it you know how much it'll hurt me." Tears start streaming down her face at the thought of her friend getting maimed and killed in front of her.

He smiles - so so sweetly - she can hear it in his saccharine voice. "See, that wasn't so hard was it?" He pats her on the head and it takes every ounce of willpower she has to not bite him. "Good job."

The two agents breathe a sigh of relief as he stands up but it was cut short as another shot rang out. Glory's cursing stopped altogether, the crazed lackey starts laughing, Deacon blanches in horror, and in the middle of it all stands James with his smoking gun now being put back in its holster.

Danai couldn't say anything. She just stills there and frantically strains her ears but she can't hear even the laboured breathing of one of her most trusted friends. She looks up at the monster himself and can't find it in herself to move. Or scream. Or curse. Can't do anything as her mind tries to process with what just happened.

He enjoys seeing her like this too. Their banter was fun and she is the most entertaining person he'd ever met, but there was something unique about being the one to extinguish her fire in a single moment.

She starts to shake while silent tears stream down her face. He sighs. _"She was such a sight."_

Her friend on the other hand was outright sobbing and calling Glory's name over and over on the verge of hyperventilating. He grimaced and beckoned for his second to come over.

"Knock the boy out and leave."

For once, she follows out her orders quietly, sensing her boss' mood. Danai could only let out a weak yell in protest when she hears the thud of something hitting her friend's head, but she couldn't muster up any real bite from it.

The logical part of her brain was trying desperately to keep her from shutting down completely. _"He was just knocked out. You can hear his breathing, he's fine. He's_ alive. _Focus now on getting you and him out of here. Breathe in. Now out. Again. You're a bit calmer. You can do this."_

While she was still very much shaking, her voice came out steady. The first thing she says is a spat out "Fuck you," and he can't help but chuckle.

"Proposition me again when you're less disgustingly dirty and tear-stained." He pulls Rubi's chair over and sits down in it, bringing along with him a syringe filled with a strange liquid. Not that she would know that of course.

"I tell you time and time again to join my side, the _winning_ side, but you always dismiss me." He shook his head, curls bouncing with the action. "I had to give you a taste of what was in store for you if you kept fighting it. Fighting _me_."

She takes a shaky breath. In and out. "Bullshit. This was off limits and you know it. G-Glory," her voice cracks on the name, "hadn't messed with any of yours since the truce you had _no_ right!" Her voice starts to rise so he leans down and puts his hand on her face.

"Hush now. You wouldn't want what happened to her to happen to your friend here, would you?" That shut her up alright, although the glare and unshed tears were still present. His breath nearly hitches - her anger and battered beauty was stunning. She reminds him of the lions he read about as a child. They were always his favourites next to deathclaws of course.

He keeps his hand on her face and softens his voice in a way that usually got him what he wanted. His last card to play. His final attempt to get her to stay. "I'll ask you one more time precious. Join me? We would be unstoppable, feared, and worshiped. Between the two of us, the world would be ours. What do you say?"

She can't believe the gall of this man. She was cracked, not broken. There was nothing that would make her betray everything she worked for. To betray Hancock. Her face twists in disgust and she shakes her head until his hand falls from it. She glares up at him, mustering all her loathing and hated for the man sitting in front of her. Her friend's _murderer._

"Go. To. _**Hell**_."

James isn't surprised per se, but it still stung to be rejected by the one person he found interesting. Though he can't exactly blame her, he still thought she would see reason and endeavor to pick protection over war.

He sighs and pulls away from her but otherwise shows no sign of displeasure that she could pick up. He grabs the syringe again and flicks the tip a couple of times to get rid of any stray bubbles.

Her glare was firmly in place up until he utters an almost mumbled "What a shame," and plunges the short needle through the skin of her neck.

The spot flared up with pain but she was out before she could even think about something rude to call him. The last thing she hears before fading was James sighing almost...sadly? She would decipher that if she had more than a few seconds left of consciousness, but as it stood the most she could do was try and struggle for her last few seconds. The last thing she feels is his hand patting her face gently.


End file.
